neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Montana (comics)
Montana is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Publication history Montana first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #10 (March 1964), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The character subsequently appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964), #19 (December 1964), The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 (1964), Marvel Team-Up #39-40 (November–December 1975), The Spectacular Spider-Man #19-20 (June–July 1978), Dazzler #7-8 (October–September 1981), Marvel Team-Up #138 (February 1984), Tales of the Marvels: Inner Demons #1 (1996), Civil War: War Crimes #1 (February 2007), Daredevil #99-100 (September–October 2007), #102 (January 2008), and The Amazing Spider-Man #562-563 (August 2008). Montana appeared as part of the "Enforcers" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #4. Fictional character biography Jackson Brice was born in Bozeman, Montana. Along with Fancy Dan and the original Ox, he was a founding member of the Enforcers. He has great proficiency with the lariat. Montana and the original Enforcers, Fancy Dan and Ox, make their first appearance under the employ of The Big Man, Frederick Foswell. During this time they have their first run-in with their longtime nemesis Spider-Man. During their first fight against the web-slinger, Montana's lasso skills initially prove successful but in the end Spider-Man defeats the trio. Over the next couple of years, Montana and the team would be employed by Lightmaster in one of his many schemes, again bringing them into conflict with Spider-Man, with similar results. They would then lend their services to Tech-Master in his revenge plot against Harry S. Osgood, only to be defeated by Dazzler. Montana and the team would also go up against the She-Hulk at one point. Post-Civil War Montana alongside Ox and Fancy Dan came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly against Daredevil. After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers are taken in by the Hood's organization. Brand New Day Following the events of Spider-Man: Brand New Day, the Enforcers are patrons at the Bar With No Name. they take bets with a person calling himself "The Bookie", over whether Spider-Man will show up to battle "Basher", an unknown villain who claimed to have fought Spider-Man. Spider-Man shows up, but is revealed to be a fake when the real web-head shows up. The Enforcers decide to get revenge on The Bookie, capturing him. The Bookie's father calls Spider-Man for assistance, and he agrees to help. Spider-Man defeats Fancy Dan and Montana. Big Time In the story arc, "Kill To Be You", Montana is the Kingpin's right hand man, and shows contempt toward the new Hobgoblin (Phil Urich). When Spider-Man and Black Cat come to steal back the Reverbium, he falls out a window to his death while Hobgoblin saves Kingpin. Hobgoblin cruelly joked that "he'll be missed by everyone - except the pavement".The Amazing Spider-Man #651 Other versions Ultimate Marvel Along with the other Enforcers, he appears in Ultimate Spider-Man #10 as an employee of the Kingpin, a criminal who controls most of the crime in New York. His real name is Montana Bale.Ultimate Spider Man #10 Marvel Noir Montana along with the other Enforcers are muscle for crime boss Norman "The Goblin" Osborn.Spider-Man Noir #1 Other media Television * Montana appeared in the 1967 Spider-Man TV series. He and Ox were hired by the Plotter to steal blueprints for him. He was referred to as "Cowboy" here, and is portrayed as being more intelligent than Ox. * Montana appears alongside the other Enforcers in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Jeff Bennett. He and the other Enforcers were charged by Tombstone to eliminate Spider-Man. He was the only member of the Enforcers to evade capture at the end of the first episode, "Survival of the Fittest." Montana returns in "Market Forces", this time under the guise of Shocker with gauntlets stolen from a TRICORP transport to finish his mission. He has since appeared as the show's version of the Shocker. In "Opening Night," Montana appeared as one of the inmates at the Vault. When released by the Green Goblin, he used his rope skills to bind Spider-Man. References External links * Montana at Comicvine Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Comics characters introduced in 1964 Category:Fictional characters from Montana Category:Fictional criminals Category:Marvel Comics supervillains